omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Composite Human (Undertale)
Character Synopsis Humans are a race in Undertale. They live on the surface of the Earth, beyond the barrier on Mount Ebott. The only humans seen in-game are the First Human and the protagonist. This profile serves as a thereotical composite of all humans known to every appear in Undertale as a franchise Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Undertale Name: Unknown Gender: Neutral (Depends on your interpretation, as their gender is left for interpretation) Age: Variable Classification: Human Special Abilities: Determination, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline creation and destruction, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Self-Resurrection, Flight (With they jet-pack), Immortality (Type 3, 6, 7 & 8, Will live on as long as the concept of determination remains), Power Nullification (Stole all of The Anomaly's determination) Possession (Posses Frisk at the end of pacifist run), Time Travel (Via determination), 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to the player), Data Manipulation (Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending), Soul Manipulation (Stole The Player & Frisk's soul), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of LOVE), Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, able to return as long as the DETERMINATION taken from the Anomaly's SOUL still exists), Power Nullification, Danmaku, Lightning Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure and minor to Memory Erasure and Power Nullification, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Capable of resisting temperatures of up to 9000 degrees Fahrenheit) Destructive Ability: ' 'Multiverse level (Was able to destroy the entire multiverse and crash the entire game upon itself which contains a plethora of timelines created as a result of Flowey. Has the capacity slighty harm Omega Flowey, who replicated Chara's end-game feat. The Seven Souls exceed Chara alone) Speed: Omnipresent (Their existence is that of an entire abstract concept that said concept being the feeling you get when you want to grind and ETC...Chara is everywhere possible existing in every timeline influencing everyone.) Lifting Ability: Unknown (Varies depending on how much DETERMINATION they have) Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Slighty harmed Omega Flowey several times in their battle) 'Durability: Multiverse Level (Asriel was unable to kill them and even stated their soul was so great and determined that they couldst die), the ability to SAVE and LOAD makes them nearly impossible to kill by conventional means Stamina: Immense (Able to navigate Hotland, where even the outskirts were hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup into vapor instantly, without tiring) Range: Standard melee range with weapons. Multi-Universal via Determination Intelligence: Very high. Scaling off Frisk was able to solve multiple puzzles and incredibly accurately analyze the emotional state of monsters they've just met. Weaknesses: '''None notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Cell Phone:' This snazzy device lets you call your friends, store tons of items in a mysterious pocket realm, and keep up with the Underground's top social network. It even has texting! *'Stick and Bandage:' This stick doesn't really do much damage, but throwing it may have some uses. While this bandage has already been applied a few times, you can still do so one more time to regain 10 HP. *'Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon:' While it may not be a real knife, you sure do feel safer holding it. Probably because it grants +3 attack. Even if this ribbon's not your style, enemies probably won't hit you as hard if you're cute. Grants you +5 Defense. *'Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna:' This glove once again proves that pink is the manliest color. It lets you hit enemies with multiple blows and grants you +5 attack. The abs drawn on this old bandanna give you the strength to persevere. That, and give you +7 Defense. *'Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu:' These shoes make you feel incredibly dangerous and for good reason. They let you hit enemies three times in a row and grant you +7 attack. This tutu may be old, but it keeps you safe and looks fabulous while doing it. Also gives you +10 defense. *'Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses:' This notebook's already pretty heavily used, but maybe it contains some super cool secrets and you just don't know it, yet. Gives you +2 Attack and +6 Invulnerability. These glasses may not help you see, but at least they help reduce the damage you're inevitably going to take. Grant +5 defense and +9 invulnerability. *'Burnt Pan and Stained Apron:' This pan keeps damage consistent so you can show your enemies what's cookin'. It also gives you +10 attack and makes consumable items heal 4 extra HP. While a stained apron may not be very fashionable, it keeps you alive by healing 1 hp every other turn. Also gives you +11 defense. *'Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat:' Despite having no bullets and requiring precise timing and aim, this revolver is still deadly in the hands of a cool kid such as yourself. The +12 Attack is a nice little bonus. Okay, so you're not a cowboy, but this awesome hat sure makes you feel like one. It also gives you +12 Defense with an added +5 Attack, making you feel even more like a real gunslinger. *'Worn Dagger and Heart Locket:' While this dagger may just be for cutting plants, it has a history behind it that seems to fill you with Determination. Gives +15 attack. This locket says "Best Friends Forever", inside. D'aaaaw. Grants +15 defense. *'Temy Armor:' With this armor paw-made by a cool leg graduate, ur opnENTs reelY GON HAV bED teM!!!!1 Grants +20 defense, increases attack, grants extra invincibility frames, and heals 1 HP every turn. *'Annoying Dog:' Wait what? *'Dog Residue:' Numerous objects that have been "blessed" by the Annoying Dog. Use it to create more Dog Residue, and sometimes a Dog Salad, which heals either 2, 5, 10, 30, or ALL HP. *'Various Food Items:' Heal varying amounts of hp and sometimes have extra effects. Wear the Stained Apron while eating them to harness the power of a real chef and make them tastier. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hope:' Frisk holds onto their hope for the future, significantly raising their defense. This technique was even capable of reducing damage from Asriel. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough. *'Dream:' Through sheer willpower and DETERMINATION, Frisk's dreams become a reality. Capable of fully healing them of all damage and negative effects. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough Extra Info: This profile is a composite of humans within Undertale Category:Blog posts Category:Undertale